The present invention generally relates to rotational control apparatus, particularly to rotational control apparatus for informationally relating and, at times connecting with particular position registration an output to an input, at least one of which is rotating, and in the preferred form shown, with a single position registration between the input and output, and specifically to rotational control apparatus for connecting an output to an input, at least one of which is continuously rotating, and also for allowing overload protection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,281 discloses an overload apparatus of the ball-detent type which has achieved considerable commercial success and which provides crisp, repeatable disengagement at a preset torque level which is a linear function of the applied air pressure. After a disengagement, however, the input to the overload apparatus must be completely stopped and the overload apparatus manually engaged before the driven machinery can be restarted. This presently requires time and human intervention in addition to requiring the machine to be shut down. Serious difficulties can arise from shutting down a machine. For example, the output to be connected will typically have significant inertia and must again be accelerated to "linespeed" in such a way that avoids damage to either the output load, the drive power source, or the specific torque overload apparatus being used. Although it would be possible (as is often done) to accelerate the output load to proper speed with an auxiliary drive, the problem of locating correct relative angular position remains and also the overload apparatus cannot be engaged without damage until such registry is located. Furthermore, locating the necessary relative rotational position can be time consuming since typical inertial values may require differential speeds on the order of one RPM or less so as to avoid interface damage at engagement of the overload apparatus. Hunting for registry at one relative RPM or less can obviously take 60 seconds or more with the potentiality of a miss, after which the apparatus would again be subjected to an additional 60 seconds or more of seek/search time.
Thus, a need exists for apparatus having the ability to connect or disconnect a load to or from a source of rotational power which is rotating at a speed, now preferably in the range of 15 to 3,600 RPM, while at the same time providing position registration and/or information, and in the most preferred form which provides position registration at a single rotational position. Additionally, a need exists for such an apparatus which can provide overload protection of the output.